The invention relates to a guided central gantry consisting of two similar, mirror symmetrically arranged, detachably connected parts, for passover protection between two vehicles articulatedly connected together, in particular rail vehicles, where the central gantry, closed on all sides and mounted for lateral displacement relative to the vehicles, is aligned on a straight track, with the delimiting profile of the vehicles.
German Patent Application DE-OS No. 32 33 794 disclosed a passover protection structure therein flush with the shell of the rail vehicles. The structure includes central buffer couplings and comprises a central gantry closed on all sides and aligned in the straight track position, where the separating surface between the car end and the central gantry corresponds to a part of the surface of a sphere and a predetermined gap is covered by an elastic seal. The central gantry consists of two similar parts which are detachably connected together in the coupling plane, and it is connected with the central buffer coupling. Since, as is known, each central buffer coupling is provided with a sprung traction and impact device for the absorption of longitudinal forces, which device must absorb the longitudinal forces, the spring excursion required therefor is provided as the distance between the car and the central gantry, the gap thus resulting being covered by an elastic seal. This elastic seal, therefore, has the function both of securely sealing the gap between the car and the central gantry during lateral displacements of the central gantry and of absorbing the distance changes between car and central gantry deriving from the central buffer coupling. The elastic seal must therefore be dimensioned so that the necessary path (distance) is available as the central buffer coupling contracts or expands. The necessary strength against pressure impacts e.g. when trains meet or when traveling through tunnels can not always be ensured thereby. Also, during expansion of the coupling spring the seal system may open, so that seal against environmental influences no longer exists.